1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a breathable gas supply apparatus for use in respiratory therapy. More specifically, the invention provides a breathable gas supply apparatus and method for supplying breathable gas to a patient for treatment of various disorders including, but not limited to Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), where a breathing ‘splint’ has proven to be useful.
2. General Background and Related Art
Treatments of OSA and other respiratory treatments are well known in the art. Generally, Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) systems are used for either the treatment of OSA or the application of assisted ventilation for other purposes. Assisted ventilation is typically provided by an externally powered device including a flow generator and a flow delivery system including a mask worn by the patent.
As taught in Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310, many patients need a low to moderate level of breathing assistance. A flow generator and air circuit provide a moderate level of positive airway pressure that prevents the patient's airway from collapsing. Such patients are necessarily restricted to sleeping in places that have external commercial or alternative power available to operate their breathing assistance machinery. Also, in the case of an electrical power outage the opportunity for treatment is denied.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a breathing assistance apparatus for those patients who need or want additional freedom from external reliance upon commercial or alternative power.